bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadette/Gallery
Bernadette3.png|Bernadette. Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz. Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's top. Bernadette-R.png|Bernadette. Hall6.png|Sexy Bernadette. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Bernadette. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School. Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. bernadette in a wedding dress.jpg|Bernadette trying out a wedding dress with Amy the maid of honor recording the session. Herb9.jpg|She realizes she is getting a proposal. Belt2.jpg|Bernadette storming out of Raj's. Melissa Rauch as Bernadette.jpg|Cute Bernadette. Star wars big bang 535x300.jpg|Bernadette's Star Wars: The Old Republic Jedi Consular with purple robes. Bit2.jpg|Why can't you stay the night? Ein4.jpg|My mother used to run an illegal daycare facility. Bit5.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Si3.jpg|Bernadette helping her husband through an emotional time. Bit1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Qwer.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. H&B2.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. Nuts3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Herb6.jpg|Will you marry me? A24.jpg|Trying to stay at his mother's. A18.jpg|Talking things out. A17.jpg|Cuddling. Song1.png|Howard singing to his wife. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his room. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski and Howard. Raid13.jpg|Bernadette doesn't buy Howard's sympathy act. Work10.jpg|Howard and Bernadette apologizing to each other. React2.jpg|In the ER waiting room. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howie talking to Bernie on the ISS. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing a wedding reception dance. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard getting "good" news from NASA. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his lab. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|During their Star Wars marathon. Howard showing his magic trick.jpg|Bernadette and Howard performing magic. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard showing her magic tricks. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing their first dance at their wedding reception. Nuts4.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. Bit10.jpg|I choose you. Bh2.jpg|Three dates mean sex. Bh1.jpg|Bringing Bernadette home. BernadetteHospital.jpg|Bernadette yells at Howard and calls him a "putz". Coat6.jpg|Their first date. Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette Rostenkowski. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard kiss. Coat4.jpg|Their first date. Coat3.jpg|Their first date. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|The Wolowitz's as Smurfs. FI05.png|You're family problems are mine. FI09.png|I want a divorce. FI07.png|Laughing over taking care of his mother. Gore1.jpg|Here's to Team Putz. FI49.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. FI48.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Din4.jpg|Howard wants to go back up into space. Val12.png|Romance during Valentine's Day dinner. CE1.png|Proving that Howard trimmed a Christian Christmas tree. Dog1.jpg|Talking with Penny. Bernadette trying on wedding dresses.png|Trying on a wedding dress with Penny. Ghj7.jpg|Not Penny beautiful. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Bernadette telling Amy how her mother's pre-natal smoking habit caused her small size. Ghj1.jpg|Trying on wedding dresses. Ghj3.jpg|The brain that is the Posse. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Talking about having gotten hit on without Penny around. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette. NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-3.jpg|Stuart asks Amy out. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Amy and Bernie getting hit on in the bar of their hotel. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Bye19.jpg|Making a Death Star cake for Star Wars' Day. Lucy5.png|Suprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Nov20.jpg|Amy waves to Raj's ex- Lucy Wild2.jpg|Shoe shopping. NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Jones5.jpg|We may have won. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette together with Amy. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|The girls wondering if Penny was a bully. Ein7.jpg|Get to bed now! Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|During their Star Wars marathon Bernie shoots Sheldon. Val8.png|Bernadette mad at Sheldon for ignoring Amy. Ring2.jpg|Raj hitting on Bernadette. Din1.jpg|Raj talking to Bernadette. Nov9.jpg|Penny is married?? Act4.jpg|Bali fantasy. Act2.jpg|Bali fantasy. Occup8.png|Bernadette negotiating with Stuart. OR4.jpg|Bernadette at Stuart's comic book store. OR11.jpg|Bernadette at a rival comic book store. OR6.jpg|Bernadette buying Howard a comic book at a rival store. Wild1.jpg|Asking Priya questions. Za1.jpg|Confronting Priya. FT11.jpg|Confronting Sheldon about their bickering. FT2.jpg|Confronting Sheldon about their bickering. Lego9.jpg|Stuart is still dead. Lego8.jpg|The gang not ensthused about heading into the future. Lego6.jpg|Stuart acting as the dead body. Lego4.jpg|Who killed Stuart? Lego3.jpg|Another Raj murder mystery night. A26.jpg|Raj fixing dinner. Em3.jpg|Dinner with Raj's new girl Emily. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Penny blows off Leonard who then has dinner with Amy and Bernadette. Bye21.jpg|The guys admiring the girls' Death Star cake. Din6.jpg|The gang having dinner, not takeout, around the living room coffee table. FI12.png|Penny doesn't want this job. FI11.png|Keep your money. Nov13.jpg|The TBBT gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. Nov8.jpg|Howard doesn't want to keep Mike company. Nov7.jpg|Howard has an uncomfortable greeting with Mike. Nov1.jpg|Running out to see the return of Zack. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching Penny get her annulment. MrsZack9.png|Penny getting her annulment from Zack. MrsZack8.png|Amy gets swatted on the rear. MrsZack6.png|Amy is a great girl. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying at Howard and Bernadette's apartment. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The gang during their Star Wars marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. Wedding27.jpg|Bernadette and the gang watching Howard launch into space. Reconfig34.png|Penny turn to tell her story to Howard. Cr1.png|Howard's friends' intervention of sorts. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Howard and Bernie's first date Loco3.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans. Hall3.png|Einstein got lucky. A15.jpg|Howard and his fantasies. Hall1.jpg|Halloween costume party. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny's performance on NCIS. FI04.png|Life is too short for this. Gag7.jpg|Their engagement may have caused his mother's attack. Ny7.jpg|Making jewelry on girls' night. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing the girls how to solder their handcrafted jewelry. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Opening credits' cast shot. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Scav13.jpg|Bernie is matched with Leonard. Scav8.jpg|Showmanship from the game master - Raj. Scav7.jpg|Looking for clues at the comic book store. Lastcar.jpg|The Love Car. H&B1.jpg|The rooftop wedding. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...you little scavengers. Scav3.jpg|The scavenger hunt begins Wedding26.jpg|Making wedding plans at the Cheese Cake Factory. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to city hall for their wedding. Wedding24.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette waiting for the justice of the peace at city hall. Love6.jpg|Bernie's old boyfriend. Love5.jpg|On the science panel. Love1.jpg|The whole main room. Para7.jpg|The girls meet Zack. Para2.jpg|Girls night out. Conc7.jpg|Having afternoon tea together. Conc3.jpg|Wondering about their guys acting like teenagers. Troll3.jpg|Howard trying to work things out with Bernadette. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Wild6.png|Howard, Bernadette, Leonard and Priya. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever kissed a girl? Herb10.jpg|Looking at Bernadette's ring. Za3.jpg|Starting Amy on alcohol. Za2.jpg|Ice cream and liquor. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine). Amy 3.jpg|Amy's first experience with alcohol. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Penny's Posse at Amy's lab. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Bernadette could not reach her foot to the yellow spot as the girls play Travel Twister. Work14.jpg|Penny and her posse. LSP1.png|Heading to Vegas! TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Hanging out at Penny's. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny challenging her friends. Ghj15.jpg|The Posse in 4A. Ghj11.gif|Her dead cousin's bride's maids dresses. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Bride's maid party. The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Hanging out and drinking wine. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Shocked at Raj's bachelor party toast found on-line. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Bride's maid party. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Bernadette and Amy help Penny comes to terms with her bullying ways during her school years. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Bernadette with Amy and Penny. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Penny's posse 'pening presents. Nov23.jpg|Hungary Bernie stuffing her face. JR6.jpg|Teacher's pets. JR2.jpg|Helping Penny study. S222.jpg|Talking to Stuart about investing in his store. S216.jpg|Howard and Bernie. S215.jpg|Emily joining the social group. S212.jpg|Howard's fancy warm-up. S210.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. S206.jpg|Coaching Howard. S205.jpg|Dressed up when Howard tosses out the first pitch. Focus3.jpg|Amy and Bernie out having a good time. Focus2.jpg|Dressed up to go out. Focus1.jpg|Penny heading to the pool. Amy and Bernadette hung over. Buzz.jpeg|The girls getting ready to take on Vegas. Foci3.jpg|Ready to party. Snap27.png|Coaching Howard's pitching practice. Snap22.png|Bernie and Howard just before his pitch. Hup7.png|Talking about Stuart being at her mother-in-law's house. Hup6.png|Ma! You're cancelling that check! Hup3.png|Talking to Bernie about investing in the comic book store. App9.jpg|Dinner in 4A. App8.jpg|Penny and Leonard discussing marriage finances. App7.jpg|Arguing about Howard's chore list stars. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|At a Vegas strip club. Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Nova20.png|Bernadette ready to party in Vegas. Nova19.png|Drunken women rushing into the hotel room. Nova17.png|I won a hundred dollars at craps! Nova16.png|You have got to come with us! Nova15.png|Bernadette shaking her booty. Nova14.png|Penny's such a nerd! Nova13.png|Amy having trouble standing. Nova11.png|Bernadette not to steady on her legs. Nova10.png|Here's a dollar. Nova9.png|Planning their trip to Las Vegas. Nova8.png|Here's a dollar. Nova7.png|The Posse at a strip club. Nova5.png|Looking at strippers. Nova3.png|Bernadette shaking her booty. Nova2.png|Nerds at a strip club. Ped10.png|Make up sex. Ped2.png|Cute Bernadette. Prom1.jpg|The posse meeting at Penny's. Creep6.jpg|Bernadette is picked as a sexy scientist. CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I emailed them about your magazine article. CRP27.png|Leonard, let's go. CRP16.png|Want to see Tobey Maguire's prostate sonogram? Prom1.png|Howard and Bernie. Nov9.png|Bernie excited about everyone coming to the prom. Nov5.png|Calling teen aged Penny slutty and easy. Dev8.jpg|Raj having dinner with Bernadette and Howard. Dev5.jpg|Trying to cheer Raj up. Eq42.png|Having their prom picture taken. Eq36.png|Bernadette likes the idea of re-doing their high school prom. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. Eq31.png|Finding Penny's prom dress. Eq20.png|Calling Stuart that they're on their way. Eq17.png|I like "bibbity bobbity boo". Eq12.png|All three couples on the way to the prom. Eq10.png|Howard and Bernadette in their limo. Eq6.png|Howard explodes at Stuart. Eq5.png|Howard and Bernadette on the way to the prom. Nose12.png|Bernadette discussing Raj's parents divorce. Urn14.png|Bernadette cracking muffin jokes. Urn13.png|Feeling a little blue---berrry? Fwa9.jpg|How about an espresso machine for your office? Fwa7.jpg|And your dress is ugly. Lev35.png|I have to quit! Lev34.png|I'm a monster. Lev33.png|Bernadette apologizing to Dan. Lev31.png|Bernadette apologizing to Dan. Lev30.png|Bernadette apologizing to Dan. Lev21.png|Thinking she is a monster. Lev20.png|Penny doesn't feel that way. Lev19.png|Talking about Bernadette's bullying. Lev13.png|And your dress is ugly. Lev12.png|Sweet Bernadette. Lev11.png|Talking about Bernadette's bullying. Lev10.png|Uncomfortable conversation. Vic13.jpg|Discussing Christmas Eve plans. Vic10.jpg|Sheldon talking lovingly about Amy. Vic4.jpg|Discussing Christmas Eve plans. Vic3.jpg|Amy has a gift for Sheldon. Vic1.jpg|Amy loves Sheldon's gift. Clean4.png|Discussing Christmas Eve plans. Clean1.png|Sheldon telling Bernadette little things he see's in Amy. Fig47.png|Amy announces the next game. Fig38.png|Sheldon asked Amy if she wished she were Jewish. Howard's reaction. Fig16.png|Christmas Eve dinner at Amy's place. Fig15.png|Sheldon and Bernadette shopping. Fig8.png|Singing Christmas carols. Probe7.jpg|Raj worried about the New Horizons space probe near Pluto. Probe17.jpg|Bernadette. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon wants to listen to their crotch talk. Qw21.png|Wine and girl talk. Qw8.png|Is that Emily's feelings? Qw5.png|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Gilb5.jpg|Bernadette in a beauty pageant. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Embarrassed by her beauty pageant past. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg Rip6.jpg Rip3.jpg Asd9.png|Penny found Bernadette. Asd8.png|Watching Serial Ape-ist 2. Asd13.png|Bernadette is fascinated by Amy's story. Asd12.png|Listening to Amy reading her Little House story. Zombie2.jpg Den6.png Den5.png Den32.png Den24.png Den13.png Zam25.png ZAm24.png Zam16.png Zam10.png Zam4.png 2M19.png 2M10.png Tums22.png Tums21.png Tums15.png Tums14.png Tums8.png Tums2.png Category:Bernadette Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:The Big Bang Theory